Return To Me
by Frizz07
Summary: If only I knew now that you were feeling the total opposite to what I felt for you. If only I wasn't such a fool and let you walk away from me. ONESHOT SnapeHermione


**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own Harry Potter...or a certain Draco Malfoy.

**Return To Me**

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, first of all, this story is dedicated to the one and only Tasha aka Smuckers, a very good friend of mine. Hope you like it, Smuckers! Also, the song that is used in this story is Backstreet Boys-Incomplete. And no, I am not a Backstreet Boys fan, I just liked the song :D. Now, on with the story!

A strange mixture of vanilla and almond floated through my room as I lay upon my bed; my dark and soulless eyes shut tight. The sound of thunder in the distance calmed me. The smell of rain floating through my window. The earth was so calm, even as lightening danced in the sky. The rain was so mesmerizing, almost as if thousands and thousands of diamonds were pouring from the clouds above. Unlike the beautiful scenery outside of my window, something dark lured around my room. A haunting feeling of dishonesty and devastation.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I could blame you for these horrid feelings that I am currently feeling, or I could blame myself. I could blame myself for not seeing what was stuck in front of my face the minute I became attached to you. It is quite obvious now that there was something more that you were feeling. If only I knew now that you were feeling the total opposite to what I felt for you. If only I wasn't such a fool and let you walk away from me.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I was attracted by your beauty, your presence. I have never been loved by a woman, or a young woman for that matter. There was something about you that made me see past every one of my imperfections. You forced me to look past the outer core that I loathed ever so greatly. You opened my eyes to a whole new world. Each and every day I thank you for that.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

I called you my Siren. It was almost as if you lured me in, only with the lovely sound of your voice. Oh how I loved that voice. The sound of my name when you whispered it against my lips, sent shivers down my spine. "Severus," You purred in my ear as we sat alone in my office. "You'll always be special to me. Never let anyone tell you that you're not."

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

That was the last time that I saw you. That I held you in my arms and thanked the Gods that you were in my life. What I didn't know was that you just couldn't find any more room inside that heart of yours for me. You told me that you needed time. Time to think things over. You promised me that you would find a way for us to be together. I'm still waiting for your return.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

As I sit here on my bed, I press myself against the headboard, pushing back my hair from my face. As I lay my hands back down on the mattress, I look down at my hand, remembering the promise ring that you had given me only months before. It was silver, with the writing, "Promise", engraved on the outside. My eyes brim with tears as I think of the moment that you placed this on my finger. I've never taken it off.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

I try to understand your request for time and for space, but being away from you for so long only makes me want to take you in my arms and never let you go. You don't know how difficult it is to see you in class and not be able to hold you. I have trouble sleeping at night without you there next to me. I struggle to pass the day without hearing that wonderful voice of yours. Now, well, I can see that you have let go of me for good, and that time was simply not the matter.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Watching you in the classroom, I see you smile as you quietly whisper something to a friend next to you, and I ask myself if what you did was right? Would it truly be a good thing to continue a relationship that was doomed from the beginning? A teacher and a student were never meant to be together, on any terms. Was it so wrong that you let me go?

I smile to myself as I think of all of the good times that we've shared together. I recall all of the new and wonderful things that I have experienced over these past few months. I think of all of the fears and disbeliefs that I had overcome when you accepted me into your welcome arms and showed me a whole new side to life. There are many things that I have not experienced, but I feel as though now I can do that on my own. While hating you for what you have done to me, I thank you for what you have showed me, and the ride that you have taken me on. Without you Hermione, my life would have consisted of nothing but the horrid feeling of an empty heart and terrible memories of the past. Now, I can only look forward to the future and hope that someday, just someday, you will return back to me.

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Yay! My first Snape story! I have realized that I have done far too many Remus/Hermione stories, so I decided to try my hand at Snape/Hermione. I really hope that ya'll like it! Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviews! I really appreciate it!

Jess aka Frizz


End file.
